


Now You See Me

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowus, Drabble Request, F/M, Gen, Libercrowe, One-Shot, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Request: Libertus is a good glaive like the others. But he has his own weaknesses: Magic and Crowe. Nyx knows that his friend is in love with Crowe, so he decides to bring her and Libertus for a special course of magic, and maybe love too...





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: Damn you for making me ship them. You were right if you didn’t feel confident that I could write it. I knew what I was gonna write but it wasn’t until after we exchanged ideas that I ship this. Who cares if it’s wrong? Brotp and OTP, featuring Nyx and all my love for the golden glaive trio. Libertus Ostium/Crowe Altius, Crowus or Libercrowe for the hungry darling duckling, Emily XD I hope to write more Crowus again, specifically with confessions and how they react to other situations they find themselves in.
> 
> Just so there’s no confusion, first part is in Nyx’s POV before the rest moves on to Libertus’. Ending ends with Nyx and everyone. I know I’m breaking rules in literature for one-shots, but this is how it has to be.
> 
> No Kingsglaive spoilers, just a lot of canon divergence/AU ideas. Disclaimer: contains some language, Crowus, and LuNyx. I seriously love people who offer me requests, ahh, it’s like cake and the responses/reviews are the icing on top.
> 
> If this is too hard to read, go to my writing blog.
> 
> Watch this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aNNU9uvgPPc

_Fall with you_  
Oh I will fall with you  
I will take you to the moon and back  
If we love  
\- “Fall With You” by Mt. Eden featuring Albi  & the Wolves

 

-

Nyx Ulric always did enjoy the hot and noisy atmosphere of Insomnia’s underground. There was no other place to be than here.

Everyone could get loose and not have to worry about being their activities being regulated. There were no stuffy aristocracy above dictating the proper ways of letting off steam.

“Sexless marshtoad!”

“Lobotomized ogre!”

And the exchange the hero found himself in just so happened to be one of the ways the Kingsglaive blew off steam as exhibited by his two best friends, Libertus Ostium and Crowe Altius. Just when the deck was warm and the company amiable, they could never see the bottom of their glasses fast enough. The ruthless and clumsy banter was far more entertaining than it was embarrassing. But Nyx welcomed the distraction for he had been unlucky in reaping in the Gil from their card game tonight.

Libertus and Crowe were notorious drinking companions but damn good ones. Nyx could keep track of how much they drank by listening how progressively vulgar and uncreative their friendly banter got. They would call each other all manner of things, from the sweetest to the downright hilarious monikers. The three of them would be laughing over the most amusing ones the next day.

It may look strange on the outside and to non-regulars of Malbo’s Smul Hut, but it was their way of the passing time and the alcohol made them audacious. It remained unknown to this day as to why this was a drinking pastime or how it even got started. Normally, they just drank and dined on Malbo Smul.

“Ulric! Tell your friends to can it!” The establishment’s proprietor, Yama, hollered from the counter, brandishing a ladle. “They’re scaring away potential customers!”

Nyx grinned. “You got the best paying ones in the house!” His response was unwarranted, he knew that and ducked in time from a flying projectile aimed for his head. He laughed avidly, “You’re gonna have to replace that, too!”

Though all Kingsglaive members received discounts, they were by far the best tippers. What was the harm of a little noise and a few broken tables?

Both of Nyx’s companions were unaffected by the altercation between patron and owner.

“Is that it? Is that all you got?” Crowe goaded as she waved her kebab, spraying Libertus with flecks of green stew. She was on drink five. “Brainless, lice-ridden garula!”

The heavy-set man guzzled down his drink before slamming it hard on the table. “You stupid sack of Fuzzy Sheep shit.” He belched to her face.

Crowe’s main rule was not to talk about depressing topics such as politics and work, at least not while drinking. She had no qualms about flinging insults back and forth. It was in all matter of play and the two of them had thick skins for it.

The brunette recoiled, fanning away the pungent odor. “Oh, you would know, you yellow-tooth dung dweller!”

“Why don’t you sit on a rocket, schutta?”

Instead of returning the weak insult ten-fold, dejection crossed the female glaive’s features. The humor from her eyes vanished and her coral lips quivered. Crestfallen, she dove into the bastion of her folded arms. Her shoulders quaked as the muffled sobs erupted from her voice.

“I’m nothing more than a… Street weasel to you?” She bawled the offense.

“Now you’ve done it.” Nyx grumbled as he took a sip from his beverage. It was a matter of time before those two idiots took it too far.

Libertus’ eyes grew wide with mortification. He had stepped out of line by bringing up his fellow glaive’s past through an unflattering insult even though he had initially met her in such a state. “Oh shit, Crowe, I’m sorry—”

The Lucian black mage lifted her head, her flushed cheeks wet with tears. She smirked and held up a pair of ice cubes.

Catoplebas’ tears.

“Got you!” Her howls of glee, reminiscent to a banshee, cackled deviously in the open-air restaurant.

“Bhunivelze’s hairy ass! Don’t scare me like that again!” Libertus scolded. “I thought I rimmed a nerve!”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Crowe delicately wiped a tear from her eye, real ones than the ones she faked. “I didn’t think my feelings would ever reach through your squishy exterior. Here, let Mama Crowe make it all better.”

She forcibly shoved Libertus’ face into her well-endowed breasts. Libertus was unable to pull away from her grip, even as awkward it was to be in a headlock from across the table, and both equally unsteady with drink. But he certainly was not against eying the cleavage at a close range. She patted his head and cheek, none the wiser.

Nyx grimaced. “Crowe, not everything could be solved with your boobs.”

“Speak for yourself, mate.” He stretched the lower lid under his eye and stuck out his tongue before waving an arm. “Oi, Yama! Another round of drinks and keep them coming!”  
  
-

“We don’t perform magic because we think it’s cute. We learn and perform the impossible things because we are members of the human race and the human race is filled with passion. Magic. Dreams. Miracles. Aspire and be inspired as you join us tonight.”

Libertus almost felt compelled to clap along the audience’s applause in the streamed recording.

He was a trustworthy and diligent glaive just like his fellow comrades. He always followed orders and ate his daily six square meals, but at the moment his eyes were glued to his smartphone to resume training.

Magic shows were one of his ultimate weaknesses and The Breathtaking Balthasar, Master of the Unknown was an enchanting magician.

“Hey, what are you watching there?” His childhood friend, Nyx, draped a towel around his neck before he took an empty seat on the bench. Glancing over the large man’s shoulder, he made a noise of disbelief. “Huh. You sure love eating up those shows.”

Libertus waved a hand at him, concentrating on the opening act.

“You know that stuff’s not real, right? It’s called special effects.” The instigating troublemaker jabbed a finger at the small screen. “I bet Balthasar’s not even his real name. It’s probably something lame. Like Ted.”

A woman clad in a red orange bikini and thigh-high stockings and chocobo feet complete with a head dress, feathered gloves and a plumage of the majestic animal joined the magician. When she opened her mouth to speak, Libertus knew her catch phrase by heart and voiced along:

“People know me as the choco-mazing Chocolina! I’m the most chocoriffic time-traveling assistant in the whole wide world!”

Nyx gave him a look. “Tell me you’re just watching because of the hot assistant.”

“Nope. Diehard fan of Balthasar and Chocolina through and through. Hey, do you remember I did card tricks back when we were kids?”

“Tried. And yeah, you sucked. You never got my card right.”

“I didn’t give up though and that’s what matters. It’s still a dream of mine to become a magician.”

“I thought your dream was to run your own bar and we did that. I even let you name it ‘The Rancid Harlot’.”

“Yeah, well, okay, second dream since you want to get technical, smart-ass. Life ain’t no cake walk.”

“Right. ‘Cause you would be the one eating the cake if it was.”

“What are you two lunkheads up to?”

Libertus and Nyx looked up to find Crowe standing before them in her gym attire, hands at her hips.

“This isn’t downtime.” She blew at a few wild strands of dark hair away from her face. “If you don’t train properly, you’re gonna regret it when you get hurt.”

Libertus found himself gawking that he could not prevent Nyx exploiting his stunned silence to snatch the phone of his hands.

“Crowe, look, tell him that we’re doing real magic here than this smoke and mirrors stuff.”

The black mage curiously took the smartphone out of his hands. “Make room, guys.” She ordered as she wedged herself between her friends.

Chocolina had already made her exit left stage before The Breathtaking Balthasar began with his first trick. A table with a bird cage on top was wheeled over. After demonstrating that there were no wires, trap doors, or see-through glass, he held out a lit match and a feather. When the two items made contact, instead of incinerating the feather, a dove emerged from the flames.

Not stopping from there, he pulled out another bird out of nowhere. After duplication of bird after bird, totaling up to four, a small bird cage appeared. Sparks ignited and the cage duplicated into two but each occupied by a pair of lovebirds. Someone backstage took the lovebirds away and Balthasar cast his cloak aside. His attention turned to the larger cage filled with the four birds and he threw a black sheet over them.

“What’s he doing now…?” The female glaive whispered. She had watched with a composed mask and it was difficult to discern if she was enjoying the show or contemplating smashing Libertus’ phone.

The magician gripped the sides of the cage, the metal bars disappearing as he yanked the cloth away.

And what took the cage’s place was Chocolina, herself, posing elegantly and beaming from ear to ear.

Applause broke out, but Nyx tapped on the screen to pause it.

“It’s nothing like the king’s magic. All fake, right, Crowe?” He shook his head, looking expectantly at the woman.

“How did he do that?” Crowe was stunned. “That. Was. Amazing!”

Libertus threw Nyx a smug look while the latter threw his face into his palm.

“Mind blown!” The mage continued, her hands drawn to her temple to mimic an explosion. “Libertus, tell me there’s more.”

“Yeah, there is. There’s this one trick where he makes his assistant—”

She put her fingers to his lips. It was as though she bewitched him, rendering him speechless. “Save it for later. I wasn’t kidding when I said you two need to stay in shape.” She rose to her feet and confiscated the phone in the pocket of her shorts, leaving Libertus’ jaw behind her. Her walk, words, and stance drastically eroded his will. “If you two fall apart on me, I’m not nursing you back to health.”

Nyx passed a glance at the retreating Crowe and the stupefied Libertus before stroking his chin. “Hmm…”

-

Libertus yawned, relieved that the late shift he and Nyx had been assigned on had finally came to a close. He could not wait to fall into his bed and let dreams of magic and food embrace him. The report that was expected of him would have to wait. He was not feeling very creative on elaborating on how they guarded ancient statues almost without incident.

“Everyday’s a test of our camaraderie…” He lamented tiredly.

Though he and Nyx could not exchange many conversations while on duty, Libertus felt that it would have been more interesting if Crowe had been present with them. But she had been assigned to another district.

“Speaking of that, what do you think of Crowe?” His companion asked suddenly.

“What about her?” Libertus blinked, wondering if the sleep deprivation loosened his tongue when he had meant to keep his thoughts in his head.

“Don’t give me that.” Nyx nudged him in the arm, grinning. His smile dropped when he registered the confusion on other man’s face. “Ramuh, you’re serious. You don’t get out much, idiot.” He deadpanned. “I’m saying there’s something going on between you two.”

“Nah, she’s more like—”

“A little sister. Said by no one but you.” Nyx laughed. “I can’t be imagining this. You two have been weirder than usual. And I know because you talk about me behind my back.”

Libertus punched Nyx in the shoulder, probably harder than he intended, but he felt his face heat up immensely — praying to Etro that it was not bright as a supernova. He reluctantly admitted to himself that Nyx would not make outlandish accusations without cause.

Things have changed between Crowe and himself, but it was in subtle nuances rather than all at once.

Ever since Crowe saw the recording, they have been spending long hours discussing it. Of course it was whenever they had time to spare, she refused to mix pleasure and work while on duty. He introduced her to other magicians besides Balthasar and Chocolina and sent her links so she could watch at home. It turned out that Crowe have not been to a show since she was a child in her village, but she believed strongly in tarot cards and fortune telling. At one point, she presented several figurines she carried on her person.

“ _You got a voodoo doll?”_ Despite Libertus’ astonishment, he poked the doll with a tentative finger. It was woven with yarn small enough to fit in the size of Crowe’s palm but carried a likeness that struck the man as familiar. _“Wait a minute, is that supposed to me?”_

 _“Yup, isn’t he cute?”_ Crowe grinned as she pinched the pudgy doll, making the man wince at the sight. _“Before you say anything, I got a Nyx one, too. I always carry the two of you during missions. First thing I do before I leave my flat.”_ She unveiled another similar doll, only thinner than the first.

 _“You know what voodoo dolls are used for, right?”_ Libertus dropped his voice to a hushed whisper, bitterly adding for himself alone, _“They look nothing like us.”_

 _“Yeah, I know what they’re used for. You don’t feel any pins shooting through you, right? I just thought… That if I keep the two of you close to me that I can protect you. You know, contradict the purpose of the dolls so you can get out of a rough patch without so much of a scratch. Worked so far.”_ Crowe gently cradled the Libertus and Nyx dolls in her hands with a indiscernible expression on her face before she glared at the man. _“So show some respect for your little counterparts.”_

Crowe came a long way.

She was not much younger than Libertus and Nyx.

When Libertus met Crowe, he remembered it clear as day though many years have passed since. He was already a member of the Kingsglaive when he found her, despair knew her name and loneliness whittled at her. Nothing but skin on her bones and covered in dirt from head to toe, the youthful appearance was offset by the haunted look in her eyes. To this day, they held countless accounts she would never disclose aloud.

It was after meeting Libertus that she decided to join the Kingsglaive.

He never understood why and doubted he made a impact during their initial meeting, he only carried a brief conversation and shared his rations with her. She could have chosen a different path within Insomnia’s shielded walls, but she did not.

She may have been like a little sister back then. But now, Libertus found the affectionate term foreign on his tongue. She was a worthy and formidable woman, Libertus cannot help but admire her. The woman, who made the wildest mess of bed hair perfect, was greater than his love for magic.

She was _magic_.

“Yeah…”

Nyx stopped walking, cocking his head. “Yeah, what?”

“You’re right. It’s deeper than that. I fancy Crowe.” He shook his head, laughing. “Why did you want to know so badly? Blackmail wouldn’t look good on your spotless record, hero.”

Nyx smirked. “No, I got a plan.”

-

Libertus arrived at Grand Central Square, the hub of life and divider between the underground and high society, thirty minutes early. It was the meeting spot agreed upon after purchasing tickets for Cirque Dans La Rue, the theater where the inseparable trio would watch The Breathtaking Balthasar.

Because of on the clock scheduling and minimum wages, Libertus had never attended a showing in person, unless it could be counted for the rare times his assigned post was close enough to steal a couple glances.

The tickets were expensive as well and even when Nyx pooled his monthly paycheck next to Libertus’, they barely covered the price for admission. It made for an interesting day scavenging for loose Gil pieces in the apartment. Nyx then left it in Libertus’ hands to go invite Crowe. To nobody’s great surprise, she eagerly accepted, relieved that they could take advantage of their time off.

“Hey.” She greeted with a wave.

Before he could return the greeting, an oversized gray jacket, the sleeves rolled up twice at the cuffs, entered his line of vision. “Is that my jacket?”

“No.” Her quick reply was curt as she protectively brought her hands to her arms.

“Yes, it is. It still has the stain when we went to Malbo’s.” Libertus recollected. He had let Crowe borrow his jacket when she complained about feeling chilly then a drunk Pelna knocked over a bowl of red sauce on it. “Lost it, my eye, you stole it.”

“Well, I found it, just FYI.” Crowe affronted. She was never a good liar.

He held out his hand, waving his fingers. “Gonna give it back?”

“Tch,” Her painted lips twitched into a scowl, but her brown eyes were full with mirth. “And leave a girl in the cold?”

The two shared a hearty laugh.

“As fun as this is,” Libertus chuckled. “Where’s Nyx? He’s gonna make us late.”

A text tone chirped.

The two glaives simultaneously examined their phones.

The message delivered in the group text read: Can’t make it. Moon Moon made dinner reservations.

“I can’t believe that jerk. Flaking on us at the last minute.” Crowe scowled as she sent out a quick reply to Nyx’s number before stowing her phone away. “Out of all people, he should have a good idea of the Princess’s schedule.”

But to Libertus, this was Nyx following through with his grand plan. Foolproof, he proclaimed. While discounting himself from being the third wheel, Libertus and Crowe would be alone while attending the show.

“You saw this coming, didn’t you?” The black mage held the man with suspicion in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s not like we share a brain, Crowe. You know he’s not a magic fan.”

“He blew his Gil… Maybe we can give his ticket away. No, wait, he has his ticket.”

“Are you leaving?”

“Hell no. We are gonna go to that show and have a good time and rub it in his face later.” She took his hand and nearly dragged the stunned Libertus away.

-

“Morning.” Libertus held back a yawn, his weary eyes blinked a few times as he took in the brazen beauty in his bed.

Crowe leaned into her hand and flicked Libertus on the forehead, her index finger tapping the man on the nose. “Good morning.” She sat up, turning her back on him as she leaned down to gather her shirt on the floor.

Libertus snapped wide awake, studying the curves of her derrière before him. She quickly looked over his way.

“Leaving already? Were you only waiting for me to wake up?” The man groused as he used his elbows to sit himself up.

“A second later and I would’ve woke you up myself.” She stated as she slid her dark panties to her hips.

“I’d hate to see you go…” Libertus sighed wistfully. He had hoped that this was not a one-night stand.

“Go? No. I’m starving.” The unkempt beauty began to sweep her hair into a messy bun. “You don’t have anything to eat here. Let’s grab a bite.”

Oh. Libertus did intend on buying groceries that week, but it had slipped his mind. He had been frequenting the mess hall and Malbo Smul’s Hut for his meals to have noticed his kitchen was empty.

“Damn… Missed the chance for cooking breakfast naked…”

“Cooking breakfast naked?” Crowe dropped her hands. She returned to the bed and dropped her weight down on Libertus’ blanket-draped hips. He let out a groan and thanked the gods mentally that her ass didn’t land on anything tender. “And then what?”

“Well…” Libertus feasted on the sight of Crowe straddling him, a vivid reminder of what had occurred last night, but danger glinted in the black mage’s eyes. “We’ll eat like civilized people and we go on with our day.” He blurted out in a not-so-dignified manner.

Crowe’s laughter filled the room. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. “I’m kidding though I have to say, thinking of you in nothing but an apron would be interesting.” She hurriedly patted his protruding belly. “Come on, I can’t be the only one craving hotcakes.

-

“Bubble sticky buns.” Libertus moaned between mouthfuls of meat as he held Crowe in his lap.

“Gummy boo boo bear.” The Lucian black mage adoringly brushed off the sauce at the corners of his lips. She crossed her legs as she pecked her paramour on the temple.

“I liked it more when you two were insulting each other.” Nyx protested. It was because of his efforts that his two best friends were an item now. “You’re not even trying!”

“I think it’s endearing. Two bright and wonderful souls who have found love in each other is always a good omen, Nyx.” Lunafreya, his date for dinner at Malbo’s, took his hand in hers and pressed her cheek against it. “Does it not please you to see?”

“Oh sure.” Nyx rolled his eyes as his chin fell in his palm, disgruntled. He brought them together, after all. “But even a good omen can get itself a room, don’t you think?”

“Nyx.” The Oracle Princess’ optimistic inflection halted when she frowned at him.

“All right, all right. I’m happy for them.” The heroic glaive shook his head. “Is that what you wanted me to say, Moon Moon?”

“Not quite.” Luna raised a green stew-smothered kabob up to Nyx’s face, summoning a napkin underneath to capture the drips. “I want you to say ‘ahh’.”

“Not you, too.” He narrowed his eyes but complied with his princess’s request. “Ahh…”

 


End file.
